Un goût doux et sucré
by Sadlygroove
Summary: Alfred est l'élève le plus populaire du lycée, tout le monde ne parle que de lui jusqu'au jour ou un certains Ivan, nouvel élève russe viens d'arriver dans l'école ...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Rusame ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré ma maladresse d'écriture ! :'3 J'ai commencé à l'écrire un soir à l'internat quand je m'ennuyais un peu ..au début c'était pour passer le temps et m'entraîner à écrire mais j'ai commencé à prendre l'histoire plutôt au sérieux x'3 Elle est complètement écrite ,mais je vais la retravaillé au fur et a mesure que je post les chapitres ici ! :3

 **Paring :** Russie x Amerique ( il y aura aussi légèrement du FrUK et du Prucan )

 **Rating :** C'est entre le M et le T je dirai

C'était la première fois que Alfred était dégouté par son repas...Il n'avait pas touché une seule fois à son assiette depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison pour dîner. Il se contentait de regarder son assiette et de jouer avec sa fouchette en fixant par dessus l'épaule de son tuteur qui mangeait en face de lui. Arthur Kirkland avait receuilli Alfred quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il était devenu son tuteur légal et il avait crée un lien si fort avec Alfred qu'il était devenu comme son père , et quand celui-ci n'allait pas bien il le remarquait très bien et comme un bon père, il essayait de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Alfred écoutait à peine ce que lui disait Arthur, Il était trop occupé à penser à ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée... Cela le rongeait et pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler à son père. C'était trop personnel et un sujet assez tabou entre eux ... Un autre homme interrompit le repas en entrant dans le foyer.

Désolé du retard ! Il y avait des embouteillages sur la route. J'ai mis du temps à m'en sortir.

Le nouvel arrivant se nommait Francis, il avait des cheveux mi-long blond et très bien entretenu. Il embrassa le front d'Arthur et posa sa sacoche au sol.

\- " D'après l'odeur on dirait que tu ne m'a pas attendu pour faire la cuisine Arthur... " Lui dit Francis d'un air taquin.

Le blond au sourcil imposant tourna au rouge quand il comprit ce qu'était en train d'insinuer le blond.

\- " Bloody Hell, ma cuisine est deliscieuse ! " S'énerva l'anglais.

Francis était le fiancé d'Arthur, ils étaient en couple depuis un tres long moment, mais c'était cette année qu'il avait décidé de se fiancé, leurs couple était très instable, ils se disputait régulièrement et se séparait pour au final toujours se remettre ensemble. Ils l'avaient tout les deux très bien comprit et c'est pour cela qu'ils c'étaient fiancé. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Francis était lui le tuteur légal du frère Biologique d'Alfred, celui-ci s'appelait Mattew, ils avaient beau être frères jumeaux, les deux était très différent dans leurs caractères. Pendant qu'Alfred était lui, Energique et très Extravertie, son petit frère était le parfait contraire en étant très timide et absent ...ne parlant presque jamais et préférant écouter. Mattew était déja au lit ce soir là..Il c'était fait porté pâle pour éviter la catastrophe que Arthur avait appelé "Dîner". Alfred posa sa fourchette et monta dans sa chambre, laissant les deux tuteurs seul en bas. Francis en profita pour faire du rentre dedans à son fiancé qui le repoussa aussitôt.. Il n'était pas d'humeur, il était inquiet du comportement de son fils...

Alfred pensait repensait à sa journée de la veille...elle avait si bien commencé , comme d'habitude il était le héro, l'élève le plus populaire de son lycée. Tout le monde le respectait car il était un exemple de charisme et il était plutôt beau gosse. Il trainait aussi avec les gens les plus populaire du lycée, des caïds que personnes n'osait approcher. Ceux qui leurs manquait de respect passait un sale quart d'heure ...Alfred avait beau être un gentil garçon, il se laissait influencer et rentrait dans leurs jeux très souvent. Tout était parfait au lycée ...excepté une chose...Ivan Braginsky, lui aussi était populaire mais pas dans le même sens qu'Alfred. Il était si grand et intimidant, depuis son arrivé, tout le monde ne parlait que de lui, Il venait apparament de Russie, son accent l'avait trahi et avec tout les clichés russe qu'il y avait au Etat-Unis, tout le monde le fuyait comme la peste même si personnes n'avait pus prouvé qu'il était vraiment malfaisant...Il n'avait aucun amis et on aurait dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas... Alfred ne supportait plus que tout le lycée est changé de sujet de conversation au récréation ...Au lieu de parlé de "Alfred" il n'entendait plus que le nom de "Ivan". Alfred voulait que l'attention revienne sur lui et il avait une idée. Il allait défier le russe que tout le monde craignait devant tout le lycée pour redevenir le héro dont tout le monde parle. Alfred venait d'arrivé dans la cours du lycée avec sa bande scrutant les alentours pour trouver Ivan. Le russe était tranquillement en train de lire sur un banc pas loin de la cafétéria, Il avait l'air plongé dans ce qu'il lisait et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, comme si il était dans un autre monde. Un des amis d'Alfred tapota l'épaule de celui-ci en ricanant.

" Pas trop peur ? " Lui dit t'il toujours sur le même ton

" Peur de quoi ? " Lui sourit Alfred

Le jeune Américain s'avança vers Ivan, il était entièrement confiant et n'hésita pas à le bousculer pour le faire réagir. Ivan fit tomber son livre dans une flaque de boue à ses pieds.

" Oops ...dommage...ça va être beaucoup moins facile de le lire maintenant ... " lui lança Alfred en ricanant bien fort pour attirer l'attention.

Ivan l'ignora et ramassa son livre en essayant de le nettoyer. Toute la cours venait de remarquer l'agitation et s'approchait comme des vautours autours des deux jeunes.

\- " Regarde toi, tu me fait pitié ! Tout le monde à peur de toi ? Pff ...même ta petite soeur est plus intimidante i "

Ivan continuait d'ignorer les moqueries d'Alfred, tout le monde se moquait du russe, C'était jouissif pour l'américain d'avoir à nouveau de l'attention, il tapait toujours plus fort dans ce qu'il disait pour amuser la galerie. Plus les gens rigolait plus il allait loin...trop loin...il toucha une corde sensible lançant une insulte sur la plus jeune soeur du russe. Ivan réagit cette fois-ci, un violent coup de poing partit immédiatement dans la figure d'Alfred qui hurla de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui même...Ivan se fichait que l'ont se moque de lui, il était bien assez fort pour encaisser tout ça ...mais il detestait que l'ont manque de respect à une de ses soeurs et Alfred vennait d'en payer les fraies. Il se sentit ridiculisé devant tout le monde et ses amis..pour ne pas perdre la face il rendit le coup de poing au russe en défoulant toute sa rage et sa honte. Il se jetta ensuite sur lui pour le frapper bien plus fort. Les élèves hurlait en criant comme des animaux pour envenimer le combat, tous en criant le nom d'Alfred en esperant qu'il gagne le combat. Tout le bruit interpella les suveillants qui venaient de sortir précipitamment de la cafétéria. L'un se précipita pour arreter le combat et séparer les deux jeunes hommes. Il réussit, et le silence revint dans la cours de récréation ...le spectacle était finit et tout le monde rejoignit sa classe. Les surveillants prirent les choses en mains et conduirent les deux jeunes dans le bureau du proviseur ...Ils allaient passer un sale moment ...

Voila le premier chapitre finit ! :D Il était assez cours j'espère que ça ira malgré tout et que le début de l'histoire vous plait ! :3 La suite devrait arrivé très bienôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Voici la suite de la fanfiction Rusame ! :D Désolé pour l'attente j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour la réécrire au propre !:) J'ai remarqué quelques fautes de frappe dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai oublié de corriger et j'en suis désolé j'espère que ça n'a pas trop gêné la lecture D : ! Enfin bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est un peu court ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Les deux garçons venaient de quitter le bureau du proviseur...Ils avaient été tous les deux sévèrement punis et étaient maintenant d'une humeur critique... Ils étaient enfermés dans une salle de classe, virés de cours avec un exercice très complexe à rendre avant la fin de la journée, . Les deux s'étaient arrangés pour s'asseoir le plus loin de l'autre possible, un surveillant était en face d'eux, un silence gênant avait prit place dans la salle depuis le début de l'heure. Les deux ennemis s'ignoraient et quand leurs regards se croisaient il n'y avait que haine dans leurs yeux...ils attendaient que l'autre craque et baisse les siens. Un homme entra dans la salle et demanda au surveillant de l'aide à l'extérieur. Il sortit de la classe laissant les deux punis seuls. L'un des deux lança d'un air agressif.

-C'est de ta faute si on est ici sale ruskof...

Alfred venait de briser le silence qui avait envahi la pièce depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

\- Awi? C'est pourtant toi qui est venu m'humilier publiquement, Da?

\- Toi tu as commencé à frapper! Ivan se leva de sa chaise et frappa la table avec son poing.

\- Écoute moi bien Alfred Jones ! Je me fiche honnêtement de qui tu es ici et de ce que tu as bien pu dire sur moi...mais ne manque plus jamais de respect à mes sœurs ! Ou je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde.

Alfred senti un sentiment de culpabilité ...Il n'aurait pas du insulter la sœur d'Ivan...après tout il n'avait jamais eu de soucis avec elle et il l'appréciait plutôt bien..Il c'était servit d'elle pour se moquer de lui et il le regrettait amèrement.

Tu l'aime beaucoup ta sœur ?...

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ?

\- Je sais pas...pour savoir ..

Alfred baissa le regard, il était trop curieux...et Ivan venait de lui rappeler qu'ils était toujours en froid … celui-ci soupira en voyant la moue d'Alfred.

\- ... Si tu veux savoir.. mes sœurs sont toutes ma vie. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

-Tu vis seul avec elles?

\- On vit chez notre père...mais il n'est jamais la pour nous...et quand il est la c'est pour nous faire du mal ou être ivre mort sur le canapé

Alfred se sentait désolé pour le russe... et le comble c'était qu'il y avait a peine 5 minutes il était prêt a lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur .

\- Je l'avais jamais dit à personnes et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le dit à toi...Peut être parce-que je voulais que tu réalise ce que tu à fait... mais tu ne peu pas comprendre de toute façon...

Alfred se sentait gêné...Il ne pensait pas que Ivan avait une vie comme tel et il se sentait obligé de dire un secret sur sa famille à lui...quelques chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personnes non plus...

\- J'en ai jamais parlé pour ma réputation mais...tu sais...je suis adopté, et mon tuteur est homosexuel. Si j'en parlais je serais là risée du lycée et je perdrais ma popularité...

\- Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me dire ça ?

\- On est dans les confidences,non? S'énerva Alfred mis mal à l'aise par ce que Ivan lui avait répondu.

Ivan posa sa tête dans ses bras allongé sur sa table, il avait finit son exercice et attendais que le temps passe.

\- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure...je regrette ...et sinon tu en parlera à personnes hein?

Ivan sors légèrement la tête de ses bras.

Quoi donc?

\- Pour mes parents.. Hein...je tiens pas à ce que tout le lycée se moque de moi...je suis quand même le Héros...

Ivan pouffa dans son écharpe..."le héro" c'était tellement ridicule de se surnommer comme cela...La sonnerie retentit et les deux rangèrent leurs affaires pour sortir de la classe. Alfred pris Ivan par l'épaule et l'arrêta.

\- Dit...tu ne m'a pas répondu tout à l'heure...

\- Ne t'en fais pas le "Héros", je ne dirai rien...enfin...

Alfred leva un sourcil et regarda Ivan avec un air interrogateur.

\- Tu pense quoi de l'homosexualité de ton père ?

Hein? Ce qu'il pensait de l'homosexualité de son père? Au début c'est vrai que Alfred n'était pas forcément d'accord avec le choix de cet orientation sexuel.. .mais avec le temps il avait apprit à accepter. Et puis Francis était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Cela ne le dérangeait plus...mais vis à vis de ses amis du lycée il était encore gêné. ..Tout le monde ne comprenait pas les couples homo et il avait peur d'être rejeté pour avoir des parents différents...du coup pour les gens du lycée, Alfred avais un père célibataire divorcé. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille en leurs présence.

\- Ben...Il fait ce qu'il veut …

Ivan dévisagea légèrement Alfred et lui lança un "hm" avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la sortit sous le regard d'Alfred qui lui, se dirigea a l'opposé qui menais à l'arrêt de bus. Sa journée avait été bizarre ...Il l'avait commencé en détestant Ivan de tout son être, et en fin après avoir appris à le connaître un peu, il approuvait une certaines sympathie pour lui. Il pensa qu'il aimerait bien lui reparler à l'avenir...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde ! J'ai été beaucoup plus rapide cette fois ! ^w^ Bonne lecture !**

Alfred avait changé toute la vision qu'il avait d'Ivan... Il voulait le revoir et lui reparler encore une fois mais, les événements de la journée précédente le freinait un peu, Ivan était si mal vu que si Alfred était perçu en sa compagnie sa réputation en serait détruite.. Il avait besoin de son numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir lui parler mais, il devait quand même aller le voir pour le lui demander...

Il arriva au lycée et salua ses amis en jetant discrètement un œil autour de lui dans la cour de récréation si le russe y était. Ivan n'y était pas encore...ou alors il devait être dans le lycée.. Le groupe de caïd fréquentant Alfred n'était pas encore arrivé au lycée, il en profita pour passer dans la salle de pause sans y être vu...Ivan y était bien..et seul...Parfait il allait pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. Ivan était assis sur une des tables de la salle de pause et il était en train de lire un livre écris bizarrement...c'était sûrement du russe...Alfred s'approcha d'Ivan qui ne l'avait pas vu et il lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Hey, Salut !

Ivan posa son livre et leva son regard en direction d'Alfred ..il était surpris de revoir l'américain venir le voir et encore plus qu'il lui adresse la parole..Ivan pensais qu'il ne lui reparlerais plus jamais après la conversation de la veille. Que c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rencontré et que tout allais redevenir comme avant. Mais il était là...et Ivan en était heureux.

\- Priviet. Lui lança Ivan avec un grand sourire.

Alfred n'avait jamais vu le sourire du grand russe...Il avait la plupart du temps la tête caché dans son écharpe et avais souvent une expression de visage très sérieuse. Le blond à la mèche rebelle posa sa main sur la table ou Ivan c'était installé et poursuivi.

\- Dit, je voulais te demander quelques chose vite fait, j'aimerai que tu me donne ton numéro de téléphone ! J'aimerais que ...l'on se reparle toi et moi plus tard.

Le russe rougit flatté par la demande du jeune blond. Il ne s'y attendait pas et il était vraiment heureux que quelqu'un fasse la démarche d'être ami avec lui en lui demandant son numéro de téléphone. Le russe lui sourit et sortit son téléphone pour chercher son numéro qu'il avait noté dans ses contacts pour ne pas l'oublier.

\- Oh oui bien sûr !..Cela me fait plaisir que tu me demande ! Si tu veux, ce midi j'avais prévu de sortir du lycée pour manger dehors...tu pourrais venir avec moi ?

\- Heu ...je ne peux pas être avec toi en public...j'ai une réputation tu sais ...tu sais ce que les autres dirait si je restait avec toi?... Baffouilla l'américain

Ivan perdit son sourire...Il pris ses affaires et se leva brutalement pour sortir de la pièce. Alfred le rattrapa avant qu'il ne passe la porte et se plaça devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

\- Qu'es qu'il te prend dude ?! Ou tu va comme ça ?!

\- Si tu as honte de me parler pourquoi tu le fais alors? Je t'oblige pas à t'afficher avec moi tu sais? Ta déjà pleins d'amis qui ne feront rien à ta réputation ! Lui répondit sèchement le Russe

\- Mais...non Ivan...c'est à toi que je veux parler ...c'est juste que...je suis le héros tu vois et que..

\- Pourquoi tu veux cacher ta vrai nature ,Alfred...caché qui tu es.. ? Tu mens déjà sur ta famille et tu veux maintenant mentir sur tes fréquentations ? ... Je t'ai parlé hier et je me suis rendu compte que tu n'était pas si crétin que je le pensais...tu est juste quelqu'un qui cache sa vrai nature...si j'apprenais à te connaître mieux je suis sur que je découvrirai bien plus...Tu vaux bien mieux Alfred !

Alfred baissa les yeux à ses pieds...il n'avait rien à répondre et il se sentit mal. Ivan était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui voulait une amitié stable, bien différentes que celle que Alfred avais déjà eu...

\- Si tu veux être mon ami et gagné ma confiance...c'est pas comme cela qu'il faudra si prendre !...

Ivan écarta Alfred de son chemin et s'en alla en direction de sa salle de cours laissant l'américain seul derrière lui. Lui aussi devait aller en cours, il soupira et remis sa bandoulière de sac sur son é commençais sa journée par Histoire. Il n'était pas très attentif en cours, un cours sur la guerre froide...Il pensait à ce que lui avait dit Ivan..Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir...Il avait l'air de l'accepter comme il était...Cela faisait longtemps que Alfred rêvais d'une vrai amitié comme celle qu'il s'imaginait avec Ivan...Il aimait sa vie de personne populaire, mais ses amis était aussi superficiel que les filles qui lui tournais autour...Il voulait essayer une vrai amitié avec Ivan.

Alfred avait envie de retourner le voir et s'excuser après les cours ...Il attendait la fin de l'heure pour sortir chercher Ivan et lui parler dans un coin tranquille.

La sonnerie retentit, Alfred se rua dans le couloir à la recherche de Ivan. Celui-ci sortait de son cours de science. Il avait l'air toujours contrarié ce qui fit hésité Alfred d'aller le voir .Il se dirigeais vers la cours de récréation .Il y avais du monde autour de lui...qui pouvait le voir et le surprendre...mais voyant Ivan s'éloigne il décida de le attrapa son épaule et le fit s'arrêter net. Il lui parla doucement pour que personne n'entende ce qu'il disait.

\- Ecoute Ivan...tu m'a fait réfléchir ...tu as raison...je ne suis pas moi même...j'ai envie d'une vrai amitié avec toi ou je pourrais être moi même...

Ivan releva un sourcil pensant à une blague...Alfred lui parlé en publique lui paraissait trop beau pour être sincère.

\- Désolé Alfred ...j'ai pas le temps...Lui répondit le russe d'une voix imposante qui fit retourner certains élèves dans le couloir.

Les gens autour remarquais peu à peu que Alfred s'adressait au "Ivan" celui avec qui il c'était battu le jour précédent. Alfred était mis mal à l'aise par la foule qui commençais à le regarder mais, il décida de poursuivre sa conversation malgré tout.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...je voulais vraiment pas mal faire...tu sais je suis maladroit...j'ai du mal à montrer qui je suis vraiment...Il faudrait que tu m'apprenne.

\- Tu aurais besoin de mon aide pour montrer ta vrai nature à tout le monde ?..

\- En quelques sorte,oui...?

Ivan regarda autour de lui. Quelques personnes les regardait dans l'espoir qu'il y est peut être une nouvelle bagarre entre eux deux..il le sentait dans leurs regards et leurs façon de ricaner qui n'était pas vraiment discrète.

Ivan se pencha vers l'américain et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Alfred...Il l'embrassa devant les élèves du couloirs qui était tous surpris de voir ce qu'il voyait...Le grand Ivan embrassé Alfred Jones...l'homme le plus populaire du lycée et l'homme le plus craint et détesté. Deux hommes s'embrasser publiquement au lycée !

Les joues d'Alfred prirent d'un seul coup une couleur rouge écarlate..

Ivan s'écarta et mis fin au baisé et regarda Alfred dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

Alfred ne savais plus ou se mettre...tout le monde le regardais ...Il entendais les injures des gens autour de lui...Le regard des gens l'effrayais. Ivan s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota.

\- Tu as le choix maintenant...sois tu cri au scandale que je t'ai embrassé et tu retrouve ta petite vie tranquille...sois tu ne dit rien et j'accepte d'avoir une amitié sincère avec toi ...à toi de voir

Alfred ne savait pas quoi faire..Il était si surprit par ce geste si radical...il mourrait d'envie de connaître mieux Ivan...mais il avait peur de perdre le respect que les gens avais pour lui...Il devait réagir vite...Les chuchotements des élèves autour le mettait mal à l'aise. Le groupe d'amis d'Alfred le fixait...d'un regard noir, leurs chef détestait les gays, et il aurait fait payer à Alfred son comportement...

Alfred à contre cœur poussa Ivan et le fit tomber par terre.

\- Tu me dégoûte. !..Lui dit il avant de rejoindre ses amis. Un des caïds l'acceuilla avec un sourire rassuré et tapota le dos de l'américain en Ricanant...

\- Bien fait pour ce PD, Alfred...ta bien fait !

Ivan se releva le regard pose sur Alfred qui s'éloignait avec sa bande de caïd...Il entendait les rires et les injures des élèves autour de lui...Il quitta le couloir et pris la porte de sortit...L'américain regarda discrètement derrière lui pour voir le russe partir...son ego avait malgré lui, encore gagné...

 **Bon voilà le chapitre s'arrête ici ! C'est toujours un peu cours mais j'aime pas faire trop gros x3 à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Alfred était sur son lit...Il venait de quitter la table et les remords le rongeait. ..Il voyait encore l'espoir dans les yeux du russe après l'avoir embrassé quelques heures plus tôt et la déception quand Alfred l'eu humilié devant tout le monde...l'américain s'en voulait horriblement...Il avait été entièrement contrôlé par son ego. Il se surprit en train de se ronger les ongles , C'est un tic qu'il avait quand il était contrarié par quelque chose...Il voulait réparer son erreur, mais il était trop tard...Il en avait fait beaucoup trop avec Ivan, il n'oserait plus jamais se représenté en face de lui ...

Le lendemain matin, Alfred partit au lycée avec la boule au ventre ...il avait peur de recroiser Ivan et de devoir affronter son regard, il se réfugia dans la cafétéria qui semblait vide en espérant que le russe n'y aille pas. Alfred s'approcha de la machine à café et pris quelque chose de fort ...il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et il avait besoin d'une bonne dose d'énergie pour tenir toute la journée … Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

\- Hola Alfred !

Alfred se tourna brusquement vers Antonio et fis déborder maladroitement son café sur le sol.

\- Ooops ! Désolé...s'excusa l'espagnol

Antonio était un bon ami d'Alfred, ils étaient tout les deux dans la même classe et étaient souvent dans la même équipe en sport car ils avaient tout les deux de très bonne capacité. Alfred aimait bien Antonio mais le trouvait ...très bavard..c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne restait presque jamais avec lui en dehors des cours. Alfred s'installa sur une des tables de la cafétéria et Antonio s'y installa également tout en parlant de ses prouesses sur son nouveaux jeux vidéo de football qu'il avait eu la veille. Alfred fixait ses pieds, il aimait parler de jeux vidéos avec Antonio mais cette fois il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Ivan, il n'écoutait plus Antonio et était dans ses pensées...

Un bruit perturba Alfred... des bruits de chahut dans le couloirs...Antonio se leva et se précipita vers la source... Il avait bien comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle bagarre et il ne voulait pas en manquer une seule miette. Alfred le suivait nonchalant jusque dans le couloir. On ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, on entendait juste la voix d'un des amis d'Alfred qui grondait dans tout le couloir. Alfred se faufila pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il découvrit le fit s'arrêter net. Ivan était à terre, l'amis, leader du groupe d'Alfred, était en train de lui donner une correction monumental. On entendait des injures homophobes partout dans le couloir, crié par les élèves autour du russe. Ivan mal en point par terre ne cherchait même pas à se défendre. Il était recroquevillé et encaissait les coups en silence.

Alfred sentit une rage intérieur monter en lui...Il ne supportait pas de voir ce spectacle pitoyable...et d'entendre toute insultes et injures concernant les homosexuels ...Il pensa à ses parents... Sans réfléchir, il avança dans la foule en poussant tout le monde. Il arriva en face de l'intimidateur et lui lança son poing dans la mâchoire, Il l'entendit qui cria de douleur... Alfred avait une force surprenante malgré le fait qu'il était plutôt fin. Il aida Ivan à se relever sous les yeux des autres élèves...il ne fit pas attention a leurs regard cette fois ...il était trop occupé à constater l'état du russe... Le jeune à terre remit sa mâchoire en place et regarda Alfred sans trop comprendre pourquoi il avait réagit comme cela …

\- Alfred?! Ça va pas ou quoi ?! Pourquoi ta fait ça !?

\- Soi pas aussi stupide que moi …

Alfred poussa tout le monde dans le couloir et aida Ivan à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie en lui servant de béquille. Plus personnes ne comprenait Alfred, il avait tellement changé en si peu de temps..avant il aurait plutôt été prêt à aider ce genre d'intimidateur mais la... il venait de sauver Ivan...

Alfred attendait Ivan dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie...Il était assis sur un table et balançait ses jambes dans le vide, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait Ivan et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle ...Il commençait à trouver le temps long, Ivan boitait beaucoup sur le chemin de l'infirmerie et cela l'inquiétait... Quand le russe sortit enfin de l'infirmerie, Alfred soupira soulagé, il se leva et s'avança vers lui.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Alfred

Le russe fut surpris par la présence de l'américain... il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé ..mais il ne pensait pas que celui-ci sécherait ses cours pour l'attendre à la sortit de l'infirmerie...

-Da, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas...J'ai juste très mal à une de mes jambes... j'ai pris un coup dans le tibia ... rien d'important d'après l'infirmière ...mais... je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu m'a aidé...

Alfred eu une hésitation...Il se sentait toujours mal en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait la veille...Il s'en voulait encore...Il s'excusa auprès d'Ivan très timidement...et lui expliqua son geste.

\- Donc tu ma aidé pour te faire pardonner ?

\- Pas vraiment ...j'ai senti comme le besoin de t'aider ...Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont ils t'ont traités ...je déteste que l'ont se moque des homosexuels, j'ai pensé à mon père et je pense que j'ai voulu instinctivement le défendre …

Le russe sourit d'un air narquois.

-Donc...Tu t'es senti offensé par ce qu'il me disait, Da ?

Alfred hocha la tête.

Ivan regarda Alfred de haut en bas en levant un sourcil puis ouvrit la porte pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Alfred le suivit, il ne voulait pas que ce moment se finisse ainsi... il reparlait à Ivan et cela lui faisait plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'ils traversaient le lycée côte à côte. Des regards interrogateurs des élèves qu'ils en croisaient. Ivan prit un sentier que Alfred ne connaissait pas ...Le lycée était grand, c'était presque un campus et Alfred ne l'avait pas encore vraiment visité entièrement ...il préférait les endroits ou il y avait du monde. La au contraire c'était un coin tranquille caché derrière les bâtiments de cours. Il n'y avait personnes, Ivan s'assit sur un banc qu'il y avait la. Alfred fit de même...il y eu un silence de quelques secondes puis Ivan le brisa.

Tu as une copine ? Lui demanda t'il avec un large sourire comme s'il avait quelques chose à cacher ...

La franchise du russe surprit Alfred...qu'est ce que cette question venait faire la sans contexte ?...

\- Pas en ce moment …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop ...j'arrive jamais à avoir une relation stable avec une fille ...j'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours un truc qui va pas et du coup ça finit mal …

\- Et ta jamais essayé avec un garçon ? Reprit le russe avec un air un peu plus sérieux

Le jeune blond se stoppa, lui homosexuel ? Il n'y avait jamais songé...enfin ..quelques fois mais il pensait vraiment être hétéro à 100% .Il avait toujours eu des aventures avec des filles.

\- Non, mais je ne pense pas que ...

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Le coupa le russe.

\- J'en suis sûr …

-...pourtant, je t'ai embrassé ...ta rien ...ressenti de différent ?

Cette conversation mettait Alfred de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Se souvenir du baisé était compliqué. Il en avait très peu de souvenir car à ce moment tout était très confus dans sa tête. Mais il se souvenait que c'était doux et sucré. Alfred rougit.

\- J'ai ...je ….pourquoi tu me demande ça !? S'énerva l'américain en marmonnant dans son pull.

\- Comme ça pour savoir... je suis juste curieux. Lui répondit Ivan avec un sourire comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La bande d'amis d'Alfred arriva dans le coin pour fumer leurs cigarettes discrètement derrière les bâtiments..Leurs leader aperçu le petit banc occupé et s'avança vers lui pour se planter en face de Alfred et Ivan. Il donna au russe un regard amère puis sourit à Alfred.

\- Alfred ...c'est donc pour ça que tu ruine nôtre amitié ? Je suis déçu tu sais..., Lui dit t'il en rigolant avec sa bande d'amis. Ivan lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Tu devrais pas le soutenir, je comprend même pas pourquoi tu perd ton temps avec un gars comme ça... laisse cette tapette et viens avec nous ! Tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir avec ce gars et puis tu va finir comme lui ...seul et gay !

Alfred hésita à répondre... Il serra les dents et répondit cyniquement

\- Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? …c'est nouveaux...écoute je suis amis avec qui je veux ...

\- Donc tu va traîner avec un gay? Ta bien changé Alfred...tu me dégoûte

Alfred se leva sans répondre et Ivan le suivit... reprenant le chemin en sens inverse laissant le groupe de caïd derrière eux...

\- Alfred nous prend pour des cons … fit l'un des 4 jeunes hommes

\- T'inquiète pas ...ça se payera cette trahison … ...

Les deux nouveaux amis marchèrent jusqu'à la sortit du lycée.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi? Mon père à fait des Scones ce matin je crois qu'il en reste ! Le visage de Ivan s'illumina

\- Avec plaisir ! J'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite de toute façon...c'est les heures ou mon père est de mauvaise humeur après le travail...

\- Ça tombe bien alors ! Let's go !

 **FIN DE CE CHAPITRE HEHE**

 **bon celui la est ENFIIIN plus long que les précédents ! je pense essayer de les laisser comme ça maintenant ^^ J'aime bien faire du ni trop long, ni trop court x)**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**JE SUIS DE RETOUR !**_

 _ **Après plusieurs mois d'absence ...je tenais à m'excuser ...mon telephone portable à été brisé et ma fic étant écrite dans mes mémos...ben je n'y avais plus accès pendant plusieurs mois ! Mais la j'ai enfin mon téléphone et la motivation de continué cette fiction !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Plusieurs heures était passées depuis que Ivan était partit passer la soirée chez Alfred ...Le temps défilait et Ivan en avait complètement oublier de rentré chez lui...Jamais il n'aurait cru que passer du temps chez son ancien bourreau aurait été si agréable.

La famille d'Alfred était acceuillante et chaleureuse, Francis avait cuisiné des pâtisseries délicieuses, rien à voir avec celle que Ivan avait l'habitude d'acheter en boulangerie, Francis était spécialiste en macarons ! Il en faisait de toutes les couleurs et pour tout les goûts ..Ivan avait un faible pour ceux à la pistache et aux citron …Ils étaient un délice !

Cependant à l'écart, il y avait le plateau de Scones de Arthur, qui faisait beaucoup moins de succès après des deux adolescents... Alfred lui, dévorait tout ce qu'il pouvait ...il avait un gros appétit, jamais le russe n'aurait pu le deviner ..c'est vrai, Alfred était plutôt bien entretenu physiquement... Arthur rentra du travail accrochant sa veste sur le porte manteau, Il lança un regard interrogateur vers Ivan puis vers Alfred..

-Un ami ?

-Yes, Daddy ! C'est Ivan ! Un camarade du lycée..

\- Enchanté … lui répondit le britannique d'un sourire

Ivan répondit d'un sourire aussi Alfred se leva et fit signe à Ivan de l'aider à débarrasser la table, les deux rangèrent tout le bazar qu'ils avaient mis sur la table, les paquets de bonbons et leurs canettes de soda et nettoyèrent le tout... - Dude ! J'ai complètement oublié de ton montrer ma chambre … Ivan regarda l'américain puis l'heure sur son téléphone portable …

\- Oh ..Alfred j'aimerai bien rester un peu plus longtemps ..mais...il est tard et …

Alfred le coupa et lui fit une moue déçu

\- Dude ! ...ça prend 5 minutes...après je te laisse partir promis !

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Ivan accepta et suivit l'américain dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Alfred n'était pas du tout comme Ivan l'avait imaginé ..Il s'attendait à une chambre beaucoup plus sobre et beaucoup plus clichée des adolescents d'aujourd'hui, alors que la c'était clairement une chambre de geek ...Beaucoup de comics, de jeux vidéos, de posters,et des drapeaux américains cachés dans toutes les textures des meubles de sa chambre...

\- Ouais bon ...c'est un peu gamins hein ...mais bon je l'ai décoré moi même ! Et elle me plaît !

Ivan lui sourit, lui aussi il aurait aimé avoir une chambre avec autant de caractères que celle d' Alfred, la sienne était simple et sans décorations ...il n'avait pas le droit de l'abîmer ni de la personnaliser à ses goûts, elle restait donc sobre et vide...Celle d'Alfred était beaucoup plus positive ,cette pièces montrait vraiment la vrai personnalité de l'américain...Il aimait les super-héros, les mangas, les cartoons, ect ...Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le Alfred du lycée …

Alfred sortit une manettes de console de jeux depuis un tiroir …

-Une petite partie ? Lui demanda Alfred avec un sourire …

Le Russe oubliant complètement l'heure pris la manettes de console et joua avec son nouvel ami.

Alfred gagnait toutes les parties du jeu auquel ils jouaient tout les deux ..un jeu de combat Japonais plutôt amusant pour le Russe..Il rigolait bien et n'en voyait toujours pas le temps passé.. Ivan était pensif pendant quelques parties...il appréciait beaucoup Alfred malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui faire avant..., il savait que au fond il était quelqu'un de bien, et Ivan le trouvait très séduisant, Il était beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait, un petit côtés sensible et amical qu'il n'avait pas du tout au lycée ...

Ivan craquait sur les mimiques de l'américain, mais il ne le montrait pas trop...Il était déjà très mal à l'aise en repensant au baisé qu'il avait imposé à Alfred devant tout le monde au lycée ...mais il ne regrettait pas ...c'était grâce à celui la qu'il était ici aujourd'hui... Ivan regarda son téléphone et se leva précipitamment...

\- Alfred, désolé je dois vraiment y aller ...il est vraiment tard …

\- Je ..je comprend ...on se remet ça une autres fois de toute façon ! Lui sourit le jeune blond.

Ivan lui répondit d'un sourire également.

\- Merci beaucoup en tout cas ...c'était génial !

Ivan pris ses affaires et descendit les escaliers, ils salua Francis et Arthur qui regardait un film sur le canapé du salon et sortit de la maison d'Alfred...Cette soirée était fantastique, il n'oubliera jamais cette première fois ou il avait été chez un ami...

Il était 1h30 du matin et Ivan venait de rentrer chez lui...l'odeur d'alcool avait envahi sa maison, il n'y avait aucun bruit ... Ivan souffla. ...son père dormait et ses sœurs aussi ..Et pour une fois, il rentrait sans qu'il n'y est une grosse dispute chez lui...Ivan avait l'habitude de rentré et de devoir affronter les sautes d'humeur de son père... Il monta les escaliers doucement et alla dans sa chambre..Il retira ses vêtements et alla directement dans son lit..Il savait qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à dormir mais essaya pendant plusieurs heures de trouver une position confortable...Mais il n'arrêtais pas de pensé à Alfred...Il se demandait encore si tout était réel ...et si il avait vraiment mérité une amitié avec lui ...Ivan n'avait jamais été doué pour le relationnel ..

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'exemple à suivre ...sa mère était morte bien trop tôt, et il n'avait que eu l'exemple de ses sœurs ..qui n'était ..et bien ...pas très doué non plus ...Il était obligé d'apprendre par lui même avec Alfred en étant le moins maladroit possible... Ivan était motivé ! Cette amitié venait de commencer ..et elle n'était pas terminé !

 _ **Bon voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Encore un petit chapitre mais j'aime bien les faire pas trop long pour que on s'y perde pas !**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_


End file.
